User blog:Sharple/Well that was helpful :D
I sent a message to pirates online to ask them why can't i play piratesonline on firefox 4 and why can't i find the launcher? dis it what this dude said: Hello, The Pirates Online desktop launcher was previously available as part of the online download for Pirates Online. Now that Pirates Online can be played directly from your internet browser, the desktop launcher is no longer available. For the time being, guests will still be able to access Pirates Online from the launcher if they have downloaded it previously and have not deleted it. However, moving forward updates will not continue to the launcher, and so for the best game play experience possible we recommend that you play through your web browser. To do so, please visit the following link and click on the red 'Play' button and proceed to log in: http://piratesonline.go.com/ Firefox Version 4.0 is currently not compatibly with Pirates Online which could explain why you may not be able to play. We recommend contacting Pirates Online Live Technical Support regarding this issue. Pirates Online Live Technical Support is available during the hours of 9:30 a.m. and 5:30 p.m. Pacific Standard Time, Wednesday - Sunday at the following address: http://piratesonline.go.com/#/help/contact_us.html And So i did go into live chat and this is what this dude said: Thank you for your patience. A Technical Support Representative will be with you shortly. You are now chatting with 'Don' Don: Greetings Pirate. Don: Welcome to Live Chat. Random Dude: Why do u guys deteled servers? Don: I am sorry, but we don't discuss that sort of matter. Random Dude: liar Don: Is there a technical issue that I can address for you? Random Dude: or wait nvm Random Dude: what section do i go under for this? Don: There is no section for this sort of thing. Don: We don't discuss this sort of matter with Guests. Don: My apologies for any inconvenience. Random Dude: but on my other acct you guys said that it was to make pirates help each other more -_-''' '''Don: If there is no technical issue that I can address for you, I bid you a toontastic day! Random Dude: wait i got a questio Random Dude: question* Don: There you go, you have the anwser. Random Dude: actually i got two questions Random Dude: one why can't i play pirates on firefox 4 or why can't i get the desktop launher? Random Dude: wait thats 2 xD Don: We don't support Firefox 4 at thsi time, but will will very sorry. Don: Regarding the launcher, we are using the game in a browser to play Pirates. Don: unfortunately, I cannot go into the specifics as to why we have made that change. Random Dude: but the launcher has less lag :( Don: Well Random, thank you for chatting with me. Don: Have a toontastic day! Chat session has been terminated by the Technical Support Representative. But when i was gonna ask why he couldn't go into specifices he rudely terminated the chat session.This proves my point that Pirates Online is rude and will always will be'.(can anyone can gimme the link to get the game launcher thank you)' Category:Blog posts